A tool for clamping drill rods and threadingly connecting drill rods, or disconnecting threaded rod joints.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,020 to Adamson there is disclosed a feed head assembly for coupling and uncoupling drill rods, said assembly including a centrally located supporting structure mounted on a vertical trunnion. The supporting structure mounts an upper chuck component, a lower chuck component, and a hydraulic motor for rotating each of the chuck components. The chuck components include hydraulically actuated jaws for clampingly engaging drill rods.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,689 a pair of trunnions support an upper gripping unit for grippingly engaging and turning an upper pipe and a lower gripping unit dependingly mounted on the upper gripping unit for gripping a lower pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,685 to Auld et al discloses a tube make-up device that includes a slip mechanism mounted on a cross-head that is dependingly mounted on a base plate by hydraulic cylinder, a driven rotary table on base plate and vertically movable automatic chuck mechanism driven by the rotary table.
In order to make improvements in a tool for making up and breaking out rod joints, this invention has been made.